Walkthrough
Story Walkthrough Karnon Dungeon The player goes though the first dungeon primarily just becoming used to the controls. The Hunter Sword is collected together with the Aquatic Crystal, Crystal of Flames, Crystal of the Winds and Crystal of Life, to remove the barriers along the route. Luke hands Amon the Crsytals and is then released as promised. The dungeon is sealed off on Amon’s orders. However Luke, who is sure there are more treasures hidden in the dungeon, goes back and continues his search. The player then goes through the next area of the dungeon until falling to what looks like a mystical door / portal. He is confronted by Amon and his guards and sent to prison. Prison At the beginning of the level the player meets Reina, who is an trainee mage who has accidentally transported into the same prison block as Luke is detained in. The pair escape the cell but Reina accidentally teleports to some unknown location as soon as they are confronted by a guard. Luke explores the prison for a way out and eventually meets Ronin, an archaeologist who had been investigating the root of the recent evil in Arcadia who became trapped in the prison. Ronin promises to show Luke the way out if he helps him. The first quest is to obtain the Prison Key from the Warden. Luke finds the Warden and kills him, obtaining the Prison Key and a Claydoll. When Luke returns to Ronin they visit the lift to the exit but it is not working. Luke has to retrieve a missing gear for the lift before the pair can leave the level. Underground Tomb Ronin and Luke exit to an underground tomb. Ronin confirms that the exit lies through a mine shaft somewhere in the level and leaves to find it. Luke finds a Wandering Spirit who gives him the Double Jump ability and will help him pass a magical barrier if Luke retrieves his ashes, stored in a Burial Urn within the darkened chamber to the west side of the level (which the player will find easier to navigate through once obtaining the Torch located just outside the chamber). Once Luke has found the Urn and returns to the Spirit, it transforms into a Soul Eater and must be killed, whereupon the player obtains the Holy Soul and the Bell of the Elemental. Luke is then free to pass the magical barrier and make his way to the mine cart, where he finds Reina again, and they leave on the cart together. In the mine shaft the pair are confronted by a Dragon. Reina tries to cast a spell on it but merely makes a hole in the cart rail tracks, sending the player and Reina down into a magma cavern. Magma Luke arises and finds Reina on the floor, injured. He must find some Burnt Flower in order to revive her. He finds some in the south west corner of the level and returns to where he left Reina only to find her missing. A chest containing Frozen Shoes is in her place. Luke must then find the ‘A’ tablet to pass into the boss lair, where he fights the Dragon. Luke cannot kill it but Reina appears and in an attempt to heal Luke she accidentally kills the Dragon (handing Luke the Eternal Flame). Ronin appears to update on his findings and warns about the Dark Lord Baraart. Ronin and Reina stay behind to investigate Magma further whilst Luke escapes. Underground Luke enters an underground jungle but cannot progress very far unless he can cause some exotic plants to grow tall to access some higher ledges. His first quest is to retrieve some Magical Fertilizer located towards the bottom of the level. On the player’s way down, they should certainly pick up the Brave Whip. Once the Fertilizer is obtained, Luke travels to the north of the level again and uses it on a plant to access the north western corner of the map and the ‘Y’ key. He can then, if he wants, get the Bag of Air, which avoids damage underwater. He should also pick up the Magic Shield to the east, before travelling back down to the south of the map and fighting the Fairy Monster. Luke then finds Reina on the floor, apparently poisoned, and speaks to Ronin to ask him to help her. He then must travel to the eastern section of the level to retrieve the Elven Eye, which allows him to see hidden gaps in the walls, and can then pass through a wall to the south eastern corner of the map and obtain the Magic Raincoat, which allows Luke to pass through waterfalls and escape the level at the top of the map. Power Room Luke emerges in the Power Room and finds a generator malfunctioning. His first quest in the level is to obtain the 'O' key so that he can access to the right hand side of the map and retrieve the Fuse Box so that the generator can be repaired. Once he finds it and returns to the generator, the moving platforms in the level will function correctly. Travelling west, Luke must obtain the Suit of Insulation so that he can pass through electric barriers, but his path out is also blocked by frozen pillars that require immense heat to melt. The answer is to collect some magma from the font below the map, but he must first obtain the Magical Flask to transport it. Once this has been done it is highly recommended that the Thunder Ring be obtained from near the bottom of the map, before travelling back up to the north western corner to exit.